Seducing Allies
by G1Park
Summary: Konoha and Suna are at peace. That doesn't mean things are peaceful, especially with Gaara and Tsunade playing Kage-sized matchmaking and stealing employees under an ally using seduction. Conflicts and drama are guaranteed under these circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

Gaara looked on as the sunlight filtered in his practical, yet stylish, office and pleasantly sighed at the rare peace and calm he had at the moment. That is until his brother decided that now would be a great time to demonstrate that peace is but an illusion.

"Gaara, I…uh…._we_ need you to rectify a situation."

Gaara looked at his older brother with his normal stoic face and wondered if maybe he pretended he was asleep with his eyes open, Kankuro would leave him alone.

"Uh Gaara, did you hear what I just said?"

'_Not a word, just stay quiet and he'll eventually leave._'

"Gaara, I don't know if you're ignoring me on purpose, but I'm not leaving this office until you fix the situation."

'_Damn it._'

"Look, it's about Temari."

Gaara finally changed his facial feature as he attempted to raise a nonexistent eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, she's down at the private training facility…._venting_."

"I see." Venting meant only one thing, Temari was pissed at all people of the gender male. Looking at the calendar, Gaara realized that not only was she pissed at half the human race, it was also that special time of a lunar cycle. Add that upon her obviously foul mood, Gaara understood his brother's fear and weighed his decisions on what to do. On one hand, Gaara was the only person that had a somewhat slight chance of surviving an encounter with a wild, untamed, ferocious, and temperamental entity that even Shukaku would run in fear at. Therefore, he was the most logical choice and best decision Kankuro could make. On the other hand, however, Gaara really didn't want to. Thus, after a serious ten seconds of contemplation, Gaara came up with the fairest judgment. "Kankuro, go and help Temari alleviate her stress."

Shock, panic, betrayal, and utter fear plastered across the puppeteer's face. "C'mon Gaara, that ain't funny. You know that you're the only one that can handle this. Last time I tried to help _alleviate_ her troubles; she almost made me into her sister."

A face that showed no jest responded with, "I've always wanted another sister."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Gaara sighed as he looked upon his brother with pity. Kankuro was currently on his knees crying and begging for the Kazekage to save him from impending doom. "So, instead of you handling the situation yourself, you want your kawaii otouto to risk his neck to save yours." After Kankuro desperately nodded his head, Gaara continued. "Why would I do something like this when there are _clearly_ no benefits for me?"

"Because I'm your brother and you love me."

Gaara's eyebrow twitched at the family love card his older brother pulled. "It is true that I do love you, but the question is how much do I love you?"

"Love should have no boundaries."

Gaara once again sighed as he realized that his brother would give up his pride, dignity, and who knows what else to win this negotiation. "Fine, I'll do it." Kankuro jumped and cheered in celebration, until the redhead interrupted him. "I'll do this because I love you. Not because you're the closest thing to a personal assistant to me, and not because that if you died, the paperwork would keep me from my dinner reservations with Matsuri tonight." A look of puzzlement and slight dread graced the black-clad puppet user. "Remember, I do this because I love you, not because you'll be doing **all** of the paperwork for the next month."

Kankuro gulped at the clear message delivered in his little brother's statement. Looking to his right, Kankuro noticed that Gaara took last week as the week to completely ignore all the paperwork. And as he continued to study the several stacks of paper trying to imitate a mountain, Kankuro could have swore it was growing by itself. '_Okay, I assumed there was gonna be consequences for this. I didn't even do anything wrong but I'm still gonna be punished. This sucks major ass._' He then took a deep breath as he weighed his options. '_Alright, the payoff will determine on what Temari will do. Would Temari just straight out kill me, or would she be so vindictive that she would take her time in torturing me by castration._' Noticing the self-growing paperwork, Kankuro continued his assessments. '_Clearly the decision would be easy if she decided to have mercy and just kill me; death over paperwork any day of the week. But she is _venting_, meaning she's clearly pissed off at men in general. Pissed Temari equates into torture and castration. Damn it, looks like I'll be suffering carpal tunnel for the next month.'_

Gaara looked on in triumph as his brother finally succumbs to Gaara's demands and pointed at the stacks. "I'm glad that you love me as well dear brother. You can start on those, right there, and once you're done with them, you can start on the ones I hid in the closet behind you."

Kankuro looked up in alarm. '_The ones you hid in the closet?!?!?!_'

"I shall not return until a much later date. Have a nice month, nii-san." Then, Gaara made his impromptu exit.

Not even registering the fact that his little brother left, Kankuro opened the closest door and immediately drowned in a flood of paperwork. And even if he didn't drown and die by paperwork, Kankuro would have drowned in his own tears anyways.

**THIS LINE IS A SCENE BREAK AND HAS NO RELEVANCE TO THIS STORY OTHER THAN TO SEPARATE SCENES**

Temari huffed as she used her fan to break the supposedly unbreakable steel post. '_Damn it! It's not like I asked him to just drop everything and meet all my needs. It was my last night in Konoha and I just wanted dinner._' She accentuated her thought with another fan-swipe at another post. '_I mean, is it so much to ask for dinner? I'm only there, like, once every two months. How hard is it to stop staring at the damn clouds and have dinner?_' And another unbreakable post becomes two unbreakable half-posts.

"Hello, Temari." The addressed person quickly spun around to face the fifth generation Kazekage. A look of surprise adorned the temperamental blonde's face as she realized that she was so distracted and preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the person with largest chakra capacity within a five-hundred kilometer radius walk up to her. Gaara merely ignored her shock and said, "I see you've been venting again."

Temari huffed and crossed her arms in response. "I wasn't venting. I was just training and dusting off the rust I gained from being in Konoha too long."

Wisely not stating the fact that she's only in Konoha for three days at a time, Gaara instead said, "You've destroyed an entire shipment of undestroyable training posts."

"Huh!?!?!" Temari turned around and saw over a hundred of those flimsy posts (in her mind) laying all over the training field. Composing herself, she faced her youngest brother once again. "We got ripped off on those training posts. And I wasn't venting." Arms still crossed, Temari focused an intense glare at the redhead, daring him to say otherwise.

Being suddenly thrust under a highly concentrated death beam, Gaara carefully chose his words. "I am simply making an observation. Kankuro and I were worried because you seemed agitated. I dislike having the most important woman in my life being unhappy." Using Kankuro's tactic of appealing to sibling love became an instant favorite technique for Gaara to use on his older sister.

The gentle tone and rare admission of love softened Temari's face, bringing an end to Gaara's unnoticeable discomfort. Gaara hardly ever expressed sentimentality and spoke it even less. Every time Gaara showed how much he changed from his childhood, it hit a soft spot in Temari's heart and she treated each moment as a godsend. "I'm sorry Gaara, I appreciate your concern, but it isn't anything important. I'm just a little frustrated at someone, and just a little frustrated at myself."

"If it isn't something important, then no one will mind me killing the thing, _or person_, that made my older sister unhappy."

Temari giggled at Gaara's act of overprotected behavior. "Gaara, I don't think killing a Konoha diplomat would help relations between us and them."

"So it's the shadow user that once again makes you unhappy. I have my new target. He will be eliminated within a week."

Temari straight-out laughed this time at Gaara's half-joking manner. Walking over, Temari engulfed her little brother in an uncommon show of affection. "Thank you so much for being my brother. I don't know what I would do without you."

"The first thing you would do will be most likely murdering our brother." Temari laughed once again and continued to embrace her usually favorite brother. "However, if you were to be without me, you would survive. For me, without you, is an existence that I am incapable of having."

Temari broke off the hug and smiled. "You need to stop exaggerating. You've already cheered me up. No need to lay it on so thick."

"I am not exaggerating. But I am also pleased that you are no longer unhappy."

Temari didn't respond, but she did scuffle Gaara's red hair in an affectionate manner. After the moment passed and silence took over for a bit, Temari remembered her somber mood from before and asked the redheaded Kazekage a question no brother ever wants to hear. "Gaara, am I….am I unattractive?"

Seeing the timid and fearful look on his sister's face, Gaara squeezed his hands to a fist and quietly seethed in anger. That facial expression should _never_ show up on his strong sister's countenance. "No, you have a beauty that no man deserves to ever lay their eyes upon. Only a fool and liar will ever claim otherwise."

"If that's true, how come you're the only one who has ever told me so?"

"Like you've said before, nee-san, all men are fools and liars except me."

Laughing and wiping a tear that escaped her eye, Temari looped her arms around Gaara's arm and they walked side by side back home. "Still, it would be nice if there was someone else like you that would notice me." Leaning her head onto her brother's shoulder, she contemplated. '_You've got Matsuri doting after you, and even Kankuro has that sweetheart of his at that tea café. When will I ever find someone that will chase away the loneliness?_' "Do you think I'll ever find someone?"

"Of course you will. Someone will eventually see past the unstable psychopath and make-up wearing guy playing with dolls that you always hang around with. And hopefully that same person will be stupid enough to try and date the sister of aforementioned duo."

Gaara smiled as he brought laughter to his sister's life once again.

**THIS LINE IS A SCENEBREAK AND ONCE AGAIN HAS NO PURPOSE OTHER THAN TO SEPARATE SCENES SO YOU SHOULD STOP READING THIS AND FOCUS ON THE STORY**

The next day, Gaara reviewed the list he made the night before. After he got back from a casual dinner date, Gaara spent the evening planning on how to make sure that the horrible expression of fear, sadness, and loneliness never show up again on her face. To Gaara, it was simple: find a man who will chase away those negative feelings away. But as simple as it sounds, accomplishing it would be a task completely devoid of simplicity. Finding a man that would be her slave for the rest of his and her life would have been great, but Gaara figured that Temari probably wouldn't want that. When Temari asked if she would ever find someone, she was asking if she would ever find love.

Love is a concept, until this day, that Gaara has still has much to learn about. He had help from his brother and sister, but they weren't very fluent on love as well. Because of this, most of his education on love came from his first ever student, Matsuri. Much to her joy, she enjoyed playing an active role in teaching Gaara a hands-on approach to love, and Gaara couldn't help himself but to enjoy it as well. Love is something to be shared, and a family is supposed to share love. Love is the answer, and Gaara was determined to find love for Temari.

After following this line of thought, Gaara devised a list that would dictate what kind of man he was searching for. And staring at the paper in his desk, Gaara reviewed his list one last time.

**Requirements in Temari's Man**

A man who is capable of surviving Temari's temper.

A man who will never make Temari unhappy.

A man who I can trust.

A man who Temari can fall in love with.

A man who will fall in love with Temari.

Satisfied with the order of importance, first being the greatest importance and last being the least important, Gaara contemplated each line of the list. While Gaara knew that falling in love with each other was important, the actual falling in love part could be manipulated. As long as each other has time to get to know each other, both could grow to love each other. And if it doesn't work out, he could always find someone else.

However, the reason the first two was important was because those attributes weren't something that could be taught or learned. Meaning the man Gaara chooses has to be most likely a high-powered ninja and a man who knows how to treat women right. So now the list reduces the options from all men to not a whole lot of men.

And then there was expectation number three on the list: A man that Gaara could trust. There were very few people in this world Gaara trusted, and even fewer whom he could trust with his sister's life. In fact, as Gaara went through a mental list of all the men he could trust with his sister, only three names came up. First was Kankuro, probably the one man that he trusted most in the world. However, Gaara was fairly sure that if he suggested dating Kankuro, she would most likely impale Gaara on her fan, favorite brother or not. Plus, he wasn't all too sure if Kankuro qualified expectation number one on the list. The second man Gaara trusted more than anyone was Baki, but Gaara quickly put an X on that as well. After all, the age gap was considerable and he wasn't sure if Baki's wife would accept such a situation.

After mentally crossing out the first two options, Gaara came upon his third and final option. The last man he trusted was a person he considered his inspiration, the man who changed his life. Carefully assessing the qualities he needed in a man, Gaara smiled in satisfaction. And as he saw Kankuro walk down the stairs with a yawn and prepare breakfast, Gaara said, "I will be gone for a few days on a business trip. I shall put you in charge while I'm gone."

Still drowsy and disoriented from sleep, the brunette of the siblings replied, "That's nice. Where are you going?"

"To Konoha."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**

Life for the twenty-four year old demon-container sucked. He served for a dozen loyal years and grew as a ninja in ways no one thought possible. Yet here he was, in the Hokage's office, getting lectured like he was a prepubescent teenager. Again. As Naruto watched the Hokage's mouth move frenziedly without an indication of stopping, he waited for the rare moments the lips would stop moving. In those few moments he would just nod his head and watch as the Hokage would then continue the rant once again. It was simple really, he would just do a simple sound-proofing jutsu on his ears and pretend to listen while being chewed out.

As this continued on for the next hour or so (one loses track of time when one loses his sense of hearing) Naruto got knocked out of his daze when he realized that the mouth he was watching seemed to set in a grim line and he noticed a twitch in the Hokage's eye. '_Ah, she must be finished bitching._' As he released the jutsu, the wonderfully gifted Hokage with great, big, voluptuous…brains…asked a question that people always know the answer to.

"Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"Of course I did."

Eye twitching at the blatant lie, she asked, "Then what was the last thing I said?"

"You asked me if I listened to a word you said."

Hands balling into a trembling fist, the Hokage gathered herself and said in an even voice, "Naruto, come here."

Mentally sighing and wondering if she was commencing to start another lecture, Naruto leisurely walked up in front of her desk; and was completely caught off guard when Tsunade grabbed his hair and slammed one side of his face hard onto her desk.

'_Oww, that was extremely painful._'

The sixty-something years young village leader continued to grind, and more importantly, keep the whiskered blonde's face planted on the sturdy and very solid mahogany desk. In an unusual quiet tone of voice, she said, "Naruto, I want you to know that I love you."

Not liking the deadly voice she was using and not liking even more the fact he had _no idea_ where this was going, Naruto replied cautiously. "Uhhh, I love you too."

"No, I don't think you understand, Naruto." The pro-peace and advocator of non violence leaned her head in close to Naruto's face. Making sure that she had his complete attention, she continued. "With the exception of Shizune, there is _nothing_ and there is _no one_ that I loooove more than I love you."

Face still decorating the desk, Naruto gulped and said, "T-th-thanks. I love you a lot too."

Giving a smile that denoted anything but happiness, she continued on. "I'm so glad you understand and feel the same way. Now, I want you to direct your attention at the things in front of your eyes." Naruto did as told and stared at the three stacks in front of him. Naruto blinked as a fourth seemed to materialize out of thin air. "I want you to listen very carefully now. The love I have for you _pales_ in comparison to the **hatred** I have for paperwork. And every time you decide to have your fun with pranks, or you decide your too good for a certain mission and send someone else in your place, or when you goof around and screw up a mission, or even when you go beyond mission parameters and in your words, 'end the mission in a bang,' the paperwork grows exponentially. Are you with me so far?"

Still attached to the embossed and wonderfully designed desk, as Naruto could tell from his view, the initial pain from having his face impacting the desk was being accompanied by an unpleasant pain in his neck. However, through all this pain, Naruto for once was listening and magically nodded his head yes.

"That's good, because I don't want to lose you on this, for the next thing I have to say is most important for your health and welfare. I will not repeat this again so listen very closely. As much as I love you, if it meant the prevention of future paperwork, I will _not _**hesitate** to choose less paperwork over your life. That is a sacrifice I will gladly make and I will not lose any sleep over that decision." Tsunade chose to stress this point in the conversation by adding a _little _pressure to his head and adorn her desk with whisker prints, completely disregarding the fact that the desk was supposed to be so sturdy that even a kunai couldn't leave a scratch into it. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Like glass."

This time, a smile that displayed joy and happiness garnished Tsunade's face. "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. Okay, take your face off my desk now, I just had it polished today." Lifting his face off her desk, he gingerly massaged what was probably his fractured cheek bone. Tsunade helped straighten out his clothes and smoothed out his hair. After making his appearance look like she didn't physically harass her employees, she started healing half his face. "Now after you leave this office, there is a C-rank escort mission that you will accept. You **will** accept and you **will** perform it flawlessly and **without** complaint." She finished off her orders as she finished healing Naruto's cheek. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, take this scroll and go. Remember, more paperwork for me means more pain for you. Have a nice day."

Accepting the scroll, Naruto exited the room using the window with the intent to successfully accomplish his first C-rank mission in seven years. And he planned on doing without complaint. '_Okay, I got off with a death threat and a punishment of a C-rank mission. I don't know which one is worst, but pranking the Inuzuka by hypnotizing their nin-dogs into thinking they were nin-cats was worth it._' Naruto finished his train of thought with a well deserved fox-smirk.

After the troublemaker made his departure, Tsunade rubbed her temples and calmed herself. Headaches and frustration always followed after a lecture with Konoha's most prominent prankster and she always needed a moment to regain her wits and patience. Once satisfied with her meditation, she called in Shizune. Once the mousy assistant made her way in, Tsunade asked, "So what's next on my schedule of agendas?"

Fidgeting a bit in nervousness, Shizune answered, "The Kazekage just arrived and demanded a conference with you."

Looking up in surprise, the top-heavy medic nin asked, "The Kazekage is here? Did he have an appointment?"

"No, this is an unexpected appearance by the Kazekage."

Wondering why the Kage from the Sand decided to grace her with his impromptu presence, she decided to meet him. "Show him in, might as well see what he wants."

Shizune did as she was told and led the ever stoic redhead into the office. Once she presented the Kazekage and made sure he was comfortable, she took her leave to allow the two Kage's to discuss Kage business. After Shizune left, Tsunade wasted no time in getting started. "So, what business brings out the Kazekage personally to Konoha?"

"I have come to discuss the recent treaty created to dictate the control over trading routes between Konoha and Suna."

Baffled at topic chosen for discussion, Tsunade responded. "I was in the belief that both parties were happy with the agreement. What more can be discussed?"

"As you know, the meeting over the treaty was settled in Konoha, and my diplomat felt he was coerced into signing over more control to Konoha than what was acceptable to Suna. Feeling slightly afraid of angering your diplomat and other Konoha present at the meeting, he gave into negotiations much earlier than he wanted to. I have come to rectify the situation."

While Gaara put forth his reasoning, Tsunade slowly narrowed her eyes in suspicion and slight anger. According to Shizune's report, both parties were very happy over negotiations and things were settled in an amicable manner with both sides having nearly even control over borders and trading routes. In fact, on the orders of the Hokage herself, Suna was given much more power than Konoha should have allowed. At the end of Gaara's statement, Tsunade tensely replied, "On behalf of Konoha, I apologize for any misunderstood feelings felt by your representative. However, we did not coerce or manipulate your diplomatic representative in any way. In what ways are you unhappy over the treaty?"

"We, the land of Suna, believe we have shown our loyalty and trustworthiness over and over again throughout the years, and we believe we have proven that we can be looked upon as an equal more than just an allied nation under Konoha. I know that we have already signed the treaty, so I will not make any demands or change a signed agreement with Konoha. I do this in good faith, and I was hoping that Konoha could also show good faith and do something for us in return."

"And what would you like in return?"

Gaara took a slow, careful breath and asked, "I am currently undermanned in a specific area of my ninja task force, and I was hoping you would be so gracious as to offer just one of your own to help us in our time of need."

Tsunade leaned back into her chair and took a moment to reflect on what happened so far. While she knew it was utter BS that Konoha gypped Suna, she could understand that Gaara was suffering from a lack of manpower. He also stated that it was his own task force that was short on manpower, and she could understand that Gaara could just be using the treaty as a convenient excuse to obtain help. It was also fact that Suna has stayed true to Konoha and sacrificing one ninja was not too much of a problem. While normally she would maim anyone for making demands in the way Gaara did, the redhead was one of Naruto's close friends and Gaara's personality was never one of his strong points. Forgiving him just this once for his impudence, Tsunade decided to help the fellow Kage. "Alright, one ninja isn't too much to ask for. I'm assuming you would like a jounin. I'll send one to you as soon as I can, with all the documents of immigration with him. I'll show you a list of available personnel I can spare."

"Actually, I already had a specific shinobi in mind."

Stopping her motion and turning her cautious gaze at the redhead, she carefully asked, "And who was this specific person you had in mind?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I see." Tsunade slowly stood up and straightened up her clothes. Making an exaggerated show of contemplation, she then slowly walked around the desk and sat on the desk in front of Gaara. Bringing up her hand to her chin, she started to gaze at the suddenly nervous ex- jinchuuriki. "And if I said no?"

Gaara wanted to fidget in his chair, but years of keeping up the image of 'I'm one badass of a psycho' kept him from giving away his discomfort. With a strong and confident voice, he said, "You have already agreed to the request, and I know for a fact that Uzumaki Naruto is avai—URRRK!"

Faster than what he thought possible, Tsunade quickly snatched Gaara's throat and lifted him up using the hand that was on her chin a moment ago. With relative ease, she held him up so that his feet were no longer touching the ground. Bringing Gaara's choking face closer to hers, she enunciated her words with perfect clarity. "I don't care that you have more than three times the amount of chakra than me. I don't care that you are faster than me. I don't even care that you have a supposedly impenetrable defense. Do you want to know why I don't care?"

Panicking at the fact that his absolute defense did nothing to stop the angry blonde and terrified that she was slowly applying pressure to her chokehold, Gaara finally understood why Naruto always showed an unhealthy fear for the Hokage and her apprentices. He always believed that both him and Naruto were much stronger than Tsunade, but at the moment, she was currently putting a big hole in his theory.

"It's simple, really. I don't care because I have nothing to fear. I don't care that you have more chakra than me because I am stronger than you. I don't care that you're faster because I'm smarter. I don't fear you because I am **much **more dangerous than you think I am." Tsunade took this moment to painfully slam the most powerful ninja in Wind Country into a wall. "Now tell me, please, why I shouldn't kill you here right now? You waltz in here with false information and threaten me with lies. Then you try to force me to give up a person that I refuse to give. I was hospitable to you the entire time, yet you continued to threaten and pressure me by taking advantage of my good intentions. So please, let me hear any reason you could possibly have that will prevent me from choking you to death right now."

Gaara tried, he tried oh so hard to get the words to come out. His own hands gripping at the Hokage's angry grip to his throat, he squeezed out desperate words, "I…love…my…sister."

Tsunade looked into the eyes of the Kazekage. When he spoke his strangled words, she recognized truth and desperation behind his unstable eyes. Letting go of her grip, the redhead collapsed to the ground and coughed for precious air. "You have one minute to convince me not to kill the Kazekage of Suna."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto**

Gaara coughed as he tried his best to regain stable breathing so he could explain his situation to Tsunade. Preferably before she decided that Gaara's existence was no longer required. "I love my sister more than I love my own life. Recently, she has undergone emotional pain caused by a member of the opposite sex and the sight of seeing her so hurt and vulnerable pains me more than a thousand kunai ever could. I want to do something for her, and that is why I have come to Konoha."

Tsunade stayed quiet as she marveled at the eloquence of Gaara's speech. It wasn't too long ago when Gaara was but a psychopathic murderer who did nothing for anyone but himself. "So what does that have anything to do with Naruto joining your task force?"

Shifting in his position, Gaara said, "I was hoping that you would allow Uzumaki Naruto to come to Suna and give a relationship between my sister and him a chance. There is no other who would honor me more than to call a brother than him, and if they were to fall in love with each other, my sister wouldn't be in better hands than his."

It took everything in Tsunade to keep her expression neutral. But somehow she did it, even though inside she was about to burst. An evil matchmaker lies within every woman, and currently, the Hokage's inner love cupid is screaming in ecstasy. "So let me get this straight. You came here without a formal invitation or an appointment, lied and discredited my staff, and then made irrational demands." The Hokage took a moment so that Gaara could stew in uncomfortable silence before resuming her tirade. "And you expect me to give up one of my most powerful shinobi because you 'love your sister.'"

Without hesitation, Gaara responded, "Yes."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Well, unfortunately for you, my answer is no." Gaara opened his mouth to respond, but she stopped him by raising her hand before he could speak. "However, I will compromise with you here. Even though you acted tactlessly and disrespected me, I do feel a small semblance of sympathy for your sister. Konoha and Temari have always had good relations and even though I dislike meddling in affairs concerning relationships, I will help you." The evil cupid within Godaime rubbed her hands and cackled evilly. It wasn't too long ago she tried to hook up Naruto with his temporary squad leader, thinking they were similar in many ways. She thought she succeeded when she caught them in a compromising situation, but according to Naruto, appearances weren't what they seemed. Since failing, Naruto has been wary of any females the Hokage mentioned with Naruto in the same sentence.

Gaara took a moment to silently sigh in relief. The things he were going through to make this Kage-sized matchmaking didn't do his health any good, and he was extremely fortunate that even though the Hokage didn't enjoy playing matchmaking as well, she was willing to help him and leave his head and whatever else she wanted to detach, attached to his person. With a slight nod he said, "I thank you for your generosity and appreciate any help you can give to this situation."

"Oh, don't thank me yet."

Gaara suddenly felt wary when she said that with what many would consider an evil smile. "I do not understand."

"I will help you, but it will be under my conditions." Once again, Gaara started to speak only to be interrupted by another raised hand from the Godaime. "You forfeited any rights to make demands on this situation. We will do things my way, and you will agree wholeheartedly. That is the consequence of you coming in here and attacking me." Wanting to point out that it was her that technically attacked him and not the other way, he started his rebuttal only to once again have the female hand come up again and stop his tirade from even initiating. Gaara mentally commanded his sand to **not** chop off the Hokage's hand and nearly missed her next statement. "You will have Temari transferred here."

Before she could raise her hand, Gaara firmly said, "No."

Crossing her arms in front of her and leveling a glare at the redhead, Tsunade said, "I believe I just said you have no say in this."

Being a gender with the XY-chromosome, Gaara was doomed to once again be thrust under the deadly XX-chromosome death beam. "I believe you said that as well, but I do not see how this will help Temari."

"With Naruto here and Temari transferred here, they can find love here in Konoha." With a bright and happy smile, Tsunade allowed her inner joy show on her face a bit.

"I am sorry but I cannot afford transferring Temari here."

Smile still on her face because she knew that she had Gaara trapped, she responded. "I thought this wasn't about you and all about Temari. I was under the impression that you were willing to make any sacrifice for her. And I thought there was that teeny tiny agreement we made where you had no choice in the matter." The last sentence was said with a straight face that expected no denial.

Assuming that coercion was the Hokage's word for agreement, Gaara said, "Yes, I am willing to make sacrifices for her. However, I do not see the necessity to make needless sacrifices."

Extremely irritated that the annoying brat in front of her was trying his best to become an annoying **dead** brat, Tsunade just barely controlled herself in her response. "Okay, that's fine then. This will require a lot of effort and **time **on my part. Instead of sacrificing Temari, you can always sacrifice yourself by doing my paperwork for me."

"I will have Temari's transfer papers in by tomorrow." Gaara showed no hesitation and no remorse in forsaking his beloved sister.

"I'm glad you see it my way. I'll have her place ready by the end of the week."

**THIS LINE IS A SCENE BREAK AND HAS NO RELEVENCE TO THIS STORY EXCEPT TO DIVERT YOUR ATTENTION AWAY FROM THE STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AFTER FINISHING THIS CHAPTER.**

Gaara was quietly scribbling on scrap paper to make it seem like he was doing some kind of semblance of work. Noticing the turbulent mass of chakra heading straight for his office, Gaara kept up his charade of hard work. Once the angry chakra blob reached the building, he realized he clearly underestimated the malevolence level of the person. He quickly changed from scribbling to writing his will when he grasped the fact that he was about to come face to face with what the apocalypse wished it could look like.

His office door abruptly opened. "GAARA! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THESE TRANSFER DOCUMENTS!"

"Hello sister, I see you have received your papers."

"Don't 'hello sister,' me! Why do you have me transferring to Konoha?"

Finishing up his will, he looked straight into his possible demise and calmly said, "Please Temari, calm down and close the door behind you. We have important issues to discuss." Not calming down and using wind from her fan to slam the door shut, Gaara noticed that Temari never once took her angry eyes off of his. Seeing his chances of survival rapidly diminishing from pathetic to nonexistent, he said, "Please have a seat beloved sister."

Slamming both of her hands down on Gaara's desk and causing Gaara to pee his pants, she screamed, "DON'T BELOVED SISTER ME! Hurry up and tell me something now before I somehow lose my fan up your ass."

"The transfer is a cover. I have a top-secret mission that only you and I will know about. You have an infiltration mission." Gaara quickly stumbled out.

"Suna and Konoha are at peace. They keep no significant secrets from us, just like we don't keep any from them," Temari said slowly and angrily.

"You are correct, they keep no secrets. However, they have something Suna requires that they refuse to grant."

Finally calming down somewhat, Temari sat down and asked, "So you want me to gather intelligence on the artifact that you need?"

"No, I already have all necessary information on the mission target."

Crossing her arms in front of her, she huffed. "Then what the hell is my mission?"

Looking square in her eyes, Gaara made a dramatic pause before answering. "Temari, your mission objective is to seduce Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha."


End file.
